An airflow dyeing machine is mainly used for pre-processing and dyeing the blank cloth, and mainly comprises a cylinder block 2, a cloth storage tank 3, a cloth guide wheel 1, nozzles 14, a heat exchanger 5, a filter screen 4, a primary pump 6, a blowing machine 8, a material feed system and the like. During the pre-processing or dyeing of the blank cloth, the blowing machine and the primary pump supply atomized airflow to the nozzles which feeds the blank cloth to the cloth storage tank inside the cylinder block, and the blank cloth with its head coupling to its tail is subjected to cyclic rope-like operation in the dyeing machine. A conventional airflow dyeing machine typically has two to twenty-two pipelines, each having a nozzle. For saving power, an independent vertical blowing machine is provided for each nozzle. However, in such a power saving solution, the machine causes greater vibrations, and has low power efficiency. In addition, the pipelines may also be subjected to dyeing color difference and the like problems, and the machine is high in cost.